Crystal Scar
thumb|346px|Crystal Scar Křišťálová jizva Křišťálová jizva je Pole Spravedlnosti v Lize Legend vytvořené pro Dominion. Aréna představuje vesnici známou jako Kalamanda. Dominion a Křišťálová jizva byly deaktivovány a vyjmuty ze hry 22. února 2016. Příběh :: Hlavní článek : Kalamanda ''"Co si myslíte, že by se stalo, kdyby Liga Legend nezastavila Demacii a Noxus v Kalamandě ? Mohu to shrnout třemi slovy: šestá Runová Válka - '' Liga Legend neměla svá mírová nařízení během 21 let existence mezi Valoranskými městskými státy podrobena těžké zkoušce. Veškeré politické neshody těchto městských států mohly být bezpečně vyřešeny na Poli Spravedlnosti. Nikdy předtím nebyla Liga nucena zasahovat do jakéhokoliv sporu. frame|left|Demaciský (na levo) a Noxuský (na pravo) tábory před KalamandouAž tedy do incidentu v Kalamandě. Konflikt mezi Demacií a Noxem v Kalamandě,ve vesnici zasazené v údolí Odyn Velké Bariéry, vyvolal první demonstraci síly Ligy. Vše to začalo, když se zde nalezl poklad v podobě nerostných surovin. Městské státy se sem hrnuly a doufaly, že ukořistí poklad samy pro sebe. Obrovské zisky získávané z těžby rozlehlých krystalových ložisek, a k tomu nález zlata a drahých drahokamů, zajistily prosperitu městských států. Čas této prosperity neměl dlouhé trvání, pokušení o plné kontrolování dolů se ukázalo jako příliš obtížné na to, aby městské státy odolaly. V několika měsících se Kalamandta proměnila z ospalé horské vesnice na oponu k rozpoutání války mezi dvěma starými a mocnými nepřáteli. Demacie a Noxus přišli převzít kontrolu nad vesnicí, zde byl také připravován atentát na Noxuského dlouholetého vůdce, Generála Borama Darkwilla. Bitva zuřila navzdory všem varováním, Liga se tak uchýlila k předvedení své síly. Liga vyvolala nad vesnicí dočasné pole,které uvěznilo její obyvatle i s bojovníky.Sílu takové magie nikdo neviděl od dob Runových Válek. Žádný z Valoranských státu neměl tušeni, že Liga takovou sílu má a je schopna ji použít. thumb|250px|Předělávání Kalamandy na Pole SpravedlnostiBěhem přemisťování chycených lidí z vesnice, Liga zjistila, že používáním takové silné magie činí Kalamanadu zcela neobyvatelnou. Později bylo dočasné pole zrušeno, Kalamanda byla předělaná na nové Pole Spravedlnosti, "Křišťálovou Jizvu." Stojí zde jako mrázící vzpomínka na destruktivní následky magie v Runeteře a jako část dílu Ligy pro prosazení míru po celém Valoranu. Časová osa *13 Června, 20 BLD (Běžné ligové době) - Major Anson Ridley hlásí nález drahých nerostů a dvou nexusů ve vesnici Kalamanda. Liga a všichni starostové městských států si zavolali zástupce pro výzkum a težební účely. *25 Ledna 21 BLD - Zemětřesení zapříčinilo kolaps Demáciského magnetového těžebního stroje Constrium. Uvězněný demáciští horníci jsou zachráněni o měsíc později, poblíž se objevilo mrtvé tělo noxuského vojáka což naznačuje noxuskou sabotáž. *24 Února 21 BLD - Dříve než bylo dokončeno šetření Noxuské sabotáže, rada Kalamandy vydala výhradné težební právo Demacii, což z Kalamandy udělalo provincii Demacie. Noxus odmítá vesnici opustit, prohlašují, že obvinění je falešné. *1 Července 21 BLD - Vůdce hlavního noxuského vedení, generál Boram Darkwill, byl zavražděn na cestě do Kalamandy. Vypukne válka po celé vesnici mezi dvěma Demaciskými a Noxuskými vojenskými silami. Liga Spravedlnosti požaduje zastavení všech nepřátelksých aktů do 24 hodin, jinak budou čelit katastrofálním a trvalým následkům. *3 Sprna 21 BLD - Liga vyvolává nad vesnicí pole, které ji celou pohltí. Liga zabírá vesnici a prohlašuje, že je to trvalé území Ligy. Vesnice je transformována na nové Pole spravedlnosti na "Kříšťálovou Jizvu". Dávný tvor se probouzí frame|left|Scarnerovo probuzení Po mnoho staletí, spal pod územím Kalamandy tvor známý jako Bracekern. Brackern byla neobvyklá bytost obdařená prvotní magií země, obsaženou ve formě krystalů Tento druh věděl jak za pomocí tajemného rituálu svázat svou životní esenci do krystalů a následně i s kouzlem v krystalu promlouvat. Nelítostná bitva svedená v blízkosti Velké Bariéry vyvolala chaotické kouzlo, které otrávilo krystaly. Aby se Brackernové zachránili před vyhynutím, zahrabali se hluboko pod zem a zde v hibernaci vyčkávali na konec války. Nejsilnější, nejintelignější Brackern hibernoval blíže k povrchu, aby se probudil jako první a posoudil stav světa pro návrat jejich rasy. Nedávné hornické činnosti a eskalace násilí stačilo, aby se probudil. se vzbudil plný vzteku a zmatku. Jeho rozum nakonec vyhrál nad hněvem, když si uvědomil, že agenti Ligy, kteří jej našli jsou pouze funkcionáři. Prozatím je tu místo, kde může použít svou sílu pro přetvoření světa .... Kategorie:Mapy Kategorie:League of Legends Kategorie:Místa